


Heart to Heart

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: The Oracle of Destiny and the Bright-Eyed Bride together as one.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitriko/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my friend, Mit! Hope you enjoy your day~

With a small wave, Ninian wishes the dragons luck as they venture into the blessed gardens along with the Summoner, Mit. Her smile widens slightly as she recalls that the Summoner gave her an important role. Mit had reasoned that the sight of her after the battle will refresh the party straight away. The ice dragon's heart melts and dances from her kind compliment.

The air is balmy, adding to the enjoyment to the day. The hems of her light blue dress caress the grass as she strolls towards the shaded bench. The trees welcome her, enveloping her under the cool shade.  She draws in short revitalising breaths that continue even when she settles down. 

The breeze sways her headdress and translucent shawl. The corner of her lips turns upwards at the memory of her brother Nils beaming, thinking that faeries are frolicking with them. Ninian closes her eyes, reveling in peaceful solitude.

It has been a while since she has space for herself. Life in Askr has been filled with happiness. The dragon has been surrounded with supportive and caring people, especially with dragonkins around her age.

Then, she hears the gentle flaps of a pegasus and catches a whiff of flowers, its scent enveloping her in full-blown nostalgia.

'That scent... flowers from Ilia? But how?' Her eyes flutter open. She is not expecting any visitor, for no one usually comes to the blessing gardens without the Summoner's orders. Her head swirls to the patron and two sets of identical bright ruby eyes meet.

"Ah..."

Ninian's mouth was agape at the same time as her bridal counterpart. Time seems to freeze, as if their breaths are taken away from each others' presence. 

"Pardon me, Tana must have misunderstood when Summoner Mit requested for Ninian to come here..." The bride's cheeks colours, her voice grows softer. Her eyes dart from her banquet to her pegasus and her younger self. The petals sway as she hugs her banquet closer. Quietly, she strokes her pegasus's wings. "I shall not disturb you any longer, let's go Huey."

"Please w-wait." Ninian stutters, surprising the both of them. She bites down her lips into a thin line and toys with her fingers. Her cheeks glow pinker at every word she utters. "You may stay... I am sure Summoner Mit will be happier to see the both of us after the match."

If Ninian's presence truly refreshes the Summoner's spirits, then having two of her will surely double the effect. Huey nudges the bride's shoulders as if urging her to stay and chat. Bridal Ninian gives a shy smile, tucking her banquet into the saddle, save for a flower.

The dragonstone user is simply enticed from how she carries herself. Every dainty movement oozes refined grace. From the way she lifts her hems, to her poised and dignified expression. Even the way she sits! Ninian fiddles with her shawl, letting go a silent breath she does not know she was holding. She has a hard time acknowledging they are the same person.

However, they truly are the same person. A small smile creeps on her face at her wonderful improvements, motivating her to work harder in the future.

"Thank you... erm," flustered, the bride hands her the flower. "This is for you."

"Oh! Thank you..." The young dragon accepts the gift with gratitude. Her eyes soften, admiring the baby blue Ilian flowers. She brings it closer to her nose, inhaling its sweet floral scent. It is just how she remembers it, no matter how many centuries have passed. 

"Summoner Mit calls them hydrangeas in her world." The bride smiles sheepishly. Her shoulders relax as her eyes fall on the flower. "It also means gratitude for being understood."

A soft giggle escapes her lips which the older dragon mirrors. Both find themselves shaking with laughter in no time. 'I suppose no one would know you better than yourself.' Ninian muses. The ice around them thaws instantly as they wear smiles so warm a seed could germinate. In this case, a seed of self-love and friendship.

"Do you have questions for me?" The bride inquiries. The tinge of pink on their cheeks fades away as comfort seeps in. "Before you ask, I'm dressed for a bridal festival."

Ninian may be an oracle but she has never thought of communicating with her future self for answers. She ponders. Her gaze sweeps the bride's exquisite gown, adoring its subtle notifications from her original dress and her dragon scales. Nils will surely love it. 

"Do you perhaps... remember witnessing the human wedding ceremony with Nils?"

Her companion lowers her eyes lashes before staring into the horizon with a fond smile.

"I do. It may have been one of the smallest villages we have visited but it holds a big memory. Everyone was smiling at the wedding ceremony, especially the groom and bride. I never thought I would one day be dressed for such an occasion. It feels..." She trails off, basking in the warm feeling bubbling in her chest. "It feels like a dream come true to see myself happy in a wedding dress."

Both ice dragons place their hand above their chest, a habit they have when they are deeply touched. The dragonstone user's mouth breaks into a grin, thanking her future self. "Thank you. I'm sure Nils would feel the same."

The tome user nods. She runs her fingers on the orange scarf tenderly around her waist. It is a special request to her dressmaker, a kind reminder of her dear brother is with her, always. "I hope so."

Ninian strokes her shawl in slow motion, her eyes misty. It has been over a year since she was pulled away from her brother in her own world. How is he coping? Is he angry that she left him? She feels so guilty and yet so safe here. Is it selfish for her to wish that Summoner Mit summons him soon?

"At ease, Ninian." The bride's hand overlaps with hers, stopping its tension. "Please, continue to have faith in our brother."

It must have been odd to address herself but the bride shows no signs of shyness. Her smile is small but friendly. It draws her out of her own nervousness.

The wind picks up. The tree branches sway and sunlight pours into the tiny gaps. Its light heightens the bride's warmth. The flower in her hand bends as if in agreement.

"Thank you." Ninian runs her fingers down her hair, her eyes now fixated on Huey. Keen to change the conversation, she remarks. "You got yourself a pegasus... Huey is a wonderful name."

Bridal Ninian follows her line of sight and purses her lips. "Indeed. Our friend Florina was lending me her pegasus but I did not expect to end up here with him forever. I hope she finds it in her to forgive me."

Huey huffs as he sniffs the berries on the bushes. Without any time to waste, he munches on them. His tail wags in delight.

"Of course, that goes for Huey as well. At least he is having fun here." Huey continues to munch on the berries merrily, eliciting giggles from the two ladies.

A friend. A human friend. Ninian had seen the pegasus knight in the barracks. Her demure personality has not gone unnoticed. In fact, she was one of the first humans to greet her upon her arrival in Askr. She claimed they were friends and the ice dragon could see how. Chatting with her feels so easy and right.

"Can humans and dragons really get along?" Unable to contain her burning question, she asks. Her voice laced in worry. The rider ponders for a moment before standing up and beckoning her stead over.

Huey gallops over, nudging his head against the bride's hands as she answers calmly. "I understand your worry. I had trouble believing in it but I am glad I never stopped believing. How could two different species suppose to get along? But the answer was right in front of me. A human and a pegasus can get along. Florina and Huey did not get along at first. However, they spent time together, played together and swam together. Soon they understood each other and became friends. The same goes for me and Huey as we fly together."

Ninian bites down her lips. She had never tried flying before, even in her dragon form. It feels much safer to stay rooted to the ground. Her expression hardens at the fear of arrows and javelins piercing through her wings.

"It is scary to fly alone but with a friend, things get easier. Florina had lived her life in anxiety more than anyone I ever knew. Pegasi are all shy around humans as well. As we look after each other, we cover each other's backs." Huey neighs, nudging harder. "Heehee. We make a great team together."

The dragonstone user's heart swells. Her counterpart is living in such a blissful life and she can never be more thankful for it. She has to keep on believing and working for the future she seeks for.

"Speaking of a great team..." The bride points out. A bright light envelopes the area.

5 familiar figures step out. Fatigue clearly shown on their faces.

The two Ninians turn to each other with wide smiles. Together, they greet in unison.

"Welcome back, everyone!"


End file.
